captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Nankatsu SC
南葛SC |image= Nankatsu SC (2018).jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names=Nankatsu selection soccer club |first_appearance= }} (南葛SC, "SC" stands for Soccer Club) is a fictional team of the Captain Tsubasa series from the best players of Nankatsu City school clubs. Description Nankatsu SC consists of grade school players among the schools in the Nankatsu city: Nankatsu elementary, Shutetsu institute, Nishigaoka, Yamabuki and Mizukoshi, who were selected for the entrance exams. Uniforms Manga *'Home': White shirt with blue round collar, three blue stripes on shoulders and Nankatsu kanji on chest, white shorts with three blue stripes and white socks with three blue stripes. *'Away': The away kit is a red shirt with the Nankatsu kanji in black/dark green, white shorts and red socks with three black stripes. The keeper wears a red shirt with white collar and black shorts and white socks or black tracksuit trousers with a white line on the sides. Anime * 1983 anime: White shirt with azure round collar and an azure stripe on the sleeves, white shorts with an azure stripe and white socks with the top section azure. The goalkeeper wears a orange shirt with white collar and red tracksuit trousers with white stripes (Wakabayashi) or an orange shirt with blue collar, blue shorts with white stripes and the same socks as the other players. The logo is a rounded green and yellow "N". * 1994 anime: White shirt with blue collar, blue stripes on sleeves, blue sleeve borders, yellow horizontal stripe on chest with the lower half being blue, white shorts with blue stripes and white socks with a blue stripe on top. The goalkeepers wear a red shirt with white collar and black trousers with a white stripe (Wakabayashi) or an orange shirt with blue collar and white stripes on the sleeves, blue shorts with dark blue stripes and the same socks as the other players. On the shirts, it is present the "N.S.C." monogram. * 2001 anime: White shirt with royal blue round collar and royal blue stripe on sleeves, separated by a thin black line, white shorts with royal blue stripe with a thin black line separating them and white socks with two parallel royal blue stripes on top. The goalkeepers wear a red shirt with white collar and black trousers with white stripes (Wakabayashi) or a blue shirt with white collar, black shorts and white socks. The logo is a silver shield with blue on the top and a big blue "N". * 2018 anime: White shirt with royal blue round collar and royal blue stripe on sleeves, separated by a thin black line, white shorts with royal blue stripe with a thin black line separating them and white socks with two parallel royal blue stripes on top. The goalkeepers wear a red shirt with white collar and black trousers with white stripes (Wakabayashi) or a blue shirt with white collar, black shorts and white socks. The logo is a silver shield with blue on the top and a big black 南葛 running down the left chest (not to be confused with Nankatsu high school, which has the kanji written across the sternum). Strategy As shown in the 2018 version, their default formation is a variation of 4-3-3 (1 (sweeper)-3-2 CM-1 AM-2 wingers, with Tsubasa as center-forward). A team known for their passing. The core of the team are the Golden Combi as playmakers and Wakabayashi as the keeper. Shutetsu trio acts as an offensive second wave. Results 6th Yomiuriland tournament Shizuoka prefecture tournament *○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Fuji FC ● (Tsubasa scored a 1st half time hat-trick) *○ Nankatsu SC 10 - 0 Ikawa SC ● *○ Nankatsu SC 11 - 0 Kakegawa FC ● *○ Nankatsu SC 8 - 0 Hatsukura SS ● *○ Nankatsu SC 9 - 0 Nakano FC ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Hamana FC ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 3 - 2 Shimada SC ● *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu SC 3 - 0 Shimizu FC ● Final tournament Group stage *● Nankatsu SC 6 - 7 Meiwa FC ○ *○ Nankatsu SC 9 - 0 Ozu SS ● *○ Nankatsu SC 8 - 0 Kitayama ● *○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Shimabara FC ● *○ Nankatsu SC 3 - 2 Hanawa FC ● Knockout stage *○ Nankatsu SC 5 - 1 Naniwa FC ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Shinjou FC ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 5 - 4 Musashi FC ● *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu SC 4 - 2 Meiwa FC ● (aet) 8th Yomiuriland tournament *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu SC defeated Meiwa FCTakeshi Sawada was the captain for this rival squad. ● Squad '6th Yomiuriland national junior tournament' *Coach Tadashi Shiroyama 22px|border *Assistant Coach Mizuno 22px|border '8th Yomiuriland National junior tournament' Next Generation'As seen in Golden-23 / Rising Sun arcs. Gallery |-|Color spread= VO 10.jpg|Nankatsu vs Meiwa Endless_Dream_full_cover.jpg|Tsubasa (Endless Dream) Endless Dream full cover 2.jpg|Nankatsu vs Meiwa (Endless Dream) |-|1983= Nankatsu SC (1983) 0.jpg Shimizu vs Genzo (CT).jpg|Shimizu FC vs Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 1.jpg Tsubasa Genzo (CT).png|Genzo & Tsubasa Shimizu Genzo ep15 (1983) 1.jpg|Genzo vs Shimizu Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 2.jpg Nankatsu SC ep27 (1983) 3.jpg Tsubasa - Heel Lift (CT).jpg|Heel Lift Tsubasa Heel Lift (CT) 1.jpg Tsubasa Heel Lift (CT) 2.jpg|Heel Lift Kojiro Tsubasa ep39 (1983).jpg|Second captain clash Golden Combi - Twin Shot (Nankatsu).jpg|Golden Combi Twin Shot Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 5.jpg|Vs Wakashimazu Wakashimazu ep43 (1983) 0.jpg|Vs Wakashimazu Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Genzo vs Kojiro Misaki (CT).jpg|Misaki's do-or-die defense Tsubasa - National Juveniles Championship V1.jpg|Tsubasa as National juveniles champion Nitta - National Juveniles Championship V1.jpg|Shun Nitta as National juveniles champion Nankatsu SC (1983).jpg |-|SCT= Genzo ova1 (SCT) 0.jpg|Remembering Genzo as Nankatsu's GK |-|J= Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|J Nankatsu SC (J) 0.jpg Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Nankatsu.jpg|Nankatsu SC (CTJ) Nankatsu_SC_finals_(CTJ).jpg|Nankatsu in the Finals (CTJ) Captain Tsubasa J banner.jpg|Nankatsu SC (CTJ) |-|2001= Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC (Road to 2002) |-|2018= Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC selected players Nankatsu SC (2018) 5.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 0.jpg|As Shizuoka representative Shutetsu Trio ch16 (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Trio's pillow fight Misaki Tachibanas ep17 (2018).jpg|Vs Hanawa SS Nakanishi ep18 (2018).jpg|Golden Combi vs Nakanishi Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|Vs Musashi FC Twin Shot ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Nankatsu ch26 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ch26 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro Golden Combi ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro Nitta Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|8th Yomiuriland tournament |-|Art= Tsubasa ozora vs kojiro hiyuga orig.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro |-|Manga= Nankatsu ch10 (CT) 1.jpg|In the Shizuoka Qualifers tournament Nankatsu ch11 (CT) 1.jpg Osu ch22 (CT).png|Nankatsu SC vs Ozu SS Kids Dream ch48 (CT) 1.jpg|Golden Age Trivia * Nankatsu was named '"Niupi" for Latin America and "New Team" for Spain (while in the 1994 anime dub for Spain, the team was called Gavilanes, which means "Hawks")' '''and ,some European countries. In the arabic version, the team was named '"Al Majd" 'which means "The Glory". Note External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) *The real life at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) de:Nankatsu SC Category:Elementary school teams